


Bellator (Warrior)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Series: Bellator [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gladiator AU, Gladiator!Hannibal, M/M, Senator'sSon!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an idea on Tumblr by the wonderful Mads-turbation (http://mads-turbation.tumblr.com) aka lick_j.</p><p>Hannibal is a Gladiator and Will is the son of a Senator...need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lick_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/gifts).



Chapter One

It was late as Will did his rounds. As his uncle's right hand man, it was his duty to ensure everything was alright in the gladiator barracks before he turned in for the night.

For as long as Will could remember his father had wanted him to follow in his footsteps and join the senate. And for as long as he could remember the idea of being bound to it for the rest of his days...to spend his life arguing with stuffy old men about the goings on within the city walls rather than actually _living..._

It made him shudder at the thought.

Since he was 15, Will had wanted to become a _lanista_ , a trainer of gladiators. He had seen them fight at the games, the fierceness and beauty of it all completely enthralling him. At that moment he had known that he would never become a senator... 

His uncle, Marius, had an impressive troupe of gladiators he regularly loaned for games or ceremonies. Whenever Will could, he would visit Marius' estate and watch the gladiators train and fight, secretly wishing he could be part of it.

It was during one of these visits where he first saw Hannibal. He had been told that he was a Gaulish warrior who had been captured during the Gallic wars. Will's uncle had seen potential in him and decided to add him to his team, despite the man not saying a word. So far despite being seemingly mute, he had been an unstoppable, unbeatable killing machine.

There had been something about the sullen silent warrior that had drawn Will to him. He was tall and broad, but not overly muscled like some of the other fighters, with sharp cheekbones and light brown hair streaked with gold and just a smattering of grey at his temples. But what really caught Will was the piercing dark gaze, the way he stared down opponents or held his uncle's workers in a vice like grip...all with these amazing dark eyes.

But it had seemed that he had also caught the warrior's eye. Walking through the barracks with his uncle one day, they had stopped to talk to one of the workers when he had turned around to find the other man staring at him.

He'd found that he couldn't look away, his breath left him as if a hand was wrapped around his throat. He couldn't understand why he was so drawn to this man; he was an enemy of Rome and a vicious and ruthless killer...

But, Will had wondered, is that what drew him to him? He had already shunned the idea of a comfortable job in politics to favour the Gladiator industry, and the Gaulish warrior encompassed everything about it...grace, strength, skill...

Will had gathered enough courage to tell his father that he wanted to work with his uncle as a lanista. Gallus had grudgingly accepted the fact that his son would never be a politician. Will was thankful to the gods that it was still an affluent enough occupation for a Patrician to satisfy his father's need to keep the family name out of the dirt.

It had taken time but Will had gone from Marius' assistant to his right hand man, dealing with anything that the older man could not or would not. By taking on less important tasks Will learnt more about the industry and also learnt more about Hannibal...

It was about three months later that he had been pulled into a darkened corner one night whilst doing his rounds. A large hand clamped over his mouth before he had a chance to scream, but as soon as he saw the piercing dark gaze staring down at him, he relaxed.

Hannibal slowly lifted his hand off Will's mouth, moving his fingers along the younger man's angular jaw before running it through the soft brown curls of his hair. Will knew he shouldn't let the warrior do this, he was a slave and a Gaul...but even with the brief gentle touches his body was already crying out for more...

The dark haired man's fingers in his hair suddenly tightened, pulling him towards the broad defined chest. His head was then tilted upwards and his lips captured by the Gaul, the other arm wrapping around his waist and holding him close. It took all his strength not to moan into the kiss, sliding his hands around Hannibal's neck, brushing against the other's hair held in a thick braid.

He knew it was wrong, he knew it was dangerous and yet he could not pull away. Hannibal was just as reluctant when the need for air forced them apart, holding the younger man's hips flush against his own.

“I cannot stay...” Will had whispered, the other man's burning gaze being the only answer he received.

Hannibal pressed another searing kiss to his lips before pulling away completely, leaving Will oddly cold and empty.

And so it had become a nightly ritual. Will would be pulled into a corner on his nightly round and kissed senseless by the Gaulish warrior, the dark haired man all tightly coiled danger and barely restrained fire.

“Hannibal...I must go.” It was usual for Will to have to break the moment, the thought of them being caught constantly on his mind. But this time, as he turned to walk away, a large hand shot out to grip his arm.

“Will...” The Gaul's voice was deep and accented, rumbling in the furred chest that had just been pressed against his own.

“You can talk...”

“And speak your tongue...” The tall man released his arm, a smile pulling at his lips. “I am well educated...for a barbarian.”

Will had let out a small breathless laugh, the idea that the other man could speak and understand his language enough to make him giddy.

“I never realised...”

“I did not expect you to...but I wish for it to remain between the two of us. The image I have built up for myself keeps everyone outside the arena at arms length...something I would prefer to remain the same.”

“Of course...I have but one question...”

“And that is?”

“Why did you pull me aside that first night? Why did you kiss me?”

The tall warrior walked forward, gripping the younger man's jaw in his fingers and leaning forward, taking in the brunette's unique scent.

“Because within the darkness and death around me, you bring light. You are youth, purity, innocence...” The words died on his lips as he encased Will's mouth with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Will sighed, his thoughts often his only companion as he walked around the large silent barracks. He knew that Hannibal was lurking in the shadows somewhere, the older man always able to find him...

Tonight was different however. Tomorrow was Will's 30th birthday and before he had to endure the festivities that came from being from an affluent family, he wanted to spend the night with Hannibal.

Before he knew what had happened, familiar strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to one side before lips were immediately on his. His fingers automatically found the warrior's hair, pulling the other man in closer.

“ _Suavitas_...” Hannibal whispered in his ear when they pulled apart for air. Will shuddered at the name and moved his hands down the broad back, his fingers dipping into the muscles as he did so.

“I missed you...”

“And I you...” The light haired man looked down at Will, noticing something was playing on his mind. “What are you thinking?”

“...tomorrow is my birthday...” The brunette looked down at his feet for a moment before raising his eyes back up to the piercing maroon depths above him. “...I want to give myself to you...fully.”

The warrior's eyebrows rose slightly, the hands wrapped around Will tightened and drew him closer. Hannibal watched him closely for a moment, gauging his reaction to the hard maroon gaze.

“Is that what you want?”

“I do...but you must want it too...” Hannibal let out a soft chuckle and pressed his forehead to Will's, the younger man's soft curls brushing against his face.

“I do want it...I have wanted it for a long time...”

***

It hadn't taken much for them to get to Will's quarters without being noticed. Everyone else had gone to sleep and the courtyard was empty.

Hannibal had been led by the hand into the younger man's room, looking around. The room was modest, with two chairs, a desk and a bed. Nothing like the barracks, but not what he expected for the son of a senator.

Lifting their joined hands, he spun the younger man around, drawing him into an embrace and kicking the door shut.

Cupping the younger man's face, Hannibal leant forward to brush his lips against his temple, the boy's soft curls stroking his cheek.

“Are you certain that this is what you want?” The Gaul couldn't quite understand what had drawn him to the brunette, what had made him kiss him that night...

But all he knew was that he had to make sure this was what he truly wanted. Because Hannibal would never let anyone else touch him after this...

Will looked up at the warrior's face, took in the sharp cheekbones, strong chin and piercing eyes and pressed himself against the tall, broad frame.

“I am...”

It had been a long time since Hannibal had felt any kind of warmth or care, his eyes fluttering shut at the gentle fingers trailing down his stomach, the soft lips against his jaw, the younger man's scent filling his head...

Nothing was certain...he could die tomorrow...all they had was here and now.

Hannibal gently pulled at the hands that were running along the dips and planes of his stomach, wrapping them around his neck before hooking his hands under the younger man's thighs, lifting him off his feet.

Will's legs automatically wrapped around the gladiator's narrow waist, their lips meeting in another kiss as Hannibal walked towards the bed. Lowering the brunette onto the cool sheets, Hannibal covered his body with his own, hands roaming under the tunic to grip at the tight buttocks.

The younger man threw his head back as the warrior's calloused hand brushed against his straining erection, the other kneading his thigh. Will's eyes were screwed shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth...Hannibal had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“I think you are wearing too much...” He said, the deep timbre of his voice sending shivers down Will's spine. Leaning back, he unbuckled the belt around Will's waist, slowly sliding it off before placing his hands on the thighs beneath him. Running his hands upwards along the smooth flesh, he slowly pulled the tunic up and over the young man's head, leaving him exposed to the warrior's gaze.

A blush stained the brunette's cheeks at the heat in Hannibal's eyes as they took in every inch of him. He trembled slightly in anticipation.

“I think you are wearing too much too...” He said, causing the other man to chuckle. The gladiators wore loincloths as opposed to tunics, the excess material too much of a hindrance whilst training. Hannibal glanced down at the simple cloth hanging about his waist and then back up at Will, eyebrow raised.

“Your wish is my command...” Blue eyes watched as the warrior's fingers made quick work of the fabric, the older man letting it slide off his narrow hips and drop to the floor. Will's mouth went dry as he took in the magnificent creature who moved back to cover him.

Hannibal sighed as the gentle fingers brushed along his body, finding the dips and planes of the muscles, his own fingers cradling the younger man's head as he sealed the full pink lips with his own, slim legs wrapping around his.

The Gaul couldn't quite believe that Will was offering him his virginity...he was still trying to figure out what he had done to please the gods enough to have such an exquisite creature anywhere near him, let alone in his arms.

Will gasped into Hannibal's kiss as the older man moved his hips, brushing their erections together and sending bolts of electricity through them both. Taking Will's hands off his shoulders, Hannibal lifted them above the brunette's head, holding them in place with one of his own as he diverted his lips down the slender column of his neck.

The younger man moaned as the powerful warrior brushed kisses along his throat and across his collar bone before moving down his chest. Hannibal's hand moved from restraining Will's wrists to hold the slender hips as he lowered his caresses to the firm flat stomach, licking and nipping at the trembling flesh as he went.

Hannibal held no hesitation in taking Will into his mouth, the brunette letting out a soft cry as he was encased in the warm wetness, fingers digging into the sheets underneath him.

The warrior lips pulled into a smile around the younger man's leaking prick, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and relishing the mewling noises ripped from Will's throat. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the boy's beautiful body right now, but as Will was giving him his virginity he wanted to bring him as much pleasure as he could.

Will stared down as Hannibal slowly dragged his tongue up the length of his erection, his eyes rolling back into his head at the image of the handsome gladiator's mouth on him as well as the incredible sensations he was invoking.

“Gods...Hannibal...please...”

Slowly releasing Will's cock from his lips, Hannibal looked up and smiled at the flushed youth.

“Tell me what you need _amor_...”

Will bit his lip and blushed even more, fingers flexing against the sheets as Hannibal trailed a finger up his thigh, waiting for the answer.

“I need you...I need you inside me...” The gladiator held his gaze as the older man slowly ran his tongue along his lips before moving back up Will's body.

“I need to prepare your body for me...” He said, pressing a kiss to the corner of the youth's mouth before pulling himself onto his knees. “Do you have any oil?”

Will nodded and twisted to point to the small container by the bed. He used the oil for when the hot dusty environment of the barracks chaffed his skin, leaving it dry and sore as well as cleaning his personal blades that he kept in case he needed to protect himself for any reason.

Wrapping his arms around Will's waist, Hannibal flipped them over so that he was underneath the younger man, back against the pillow as Will's slender legs straddled his hips. Leaning over, Hannibal poured some of the oil onto his hands, slicking up his fingers.

“Lift yourself onto your knees...” Will swallowed and obeyed, using Hannibal's broad shoulders as leverage to ease himself up from the gladiator's lap. Wrapping one arm under the younger man's thighs to keep him upright, Hannibal's other hand found Will's entrance, brushing his finger against it, the touch jolting Will's whole body.

“Hannibal...”

“Shhh...I need to do this...” Slowly massaging the ring of muscle, Hannibal watched Will's face as he panted, flushed and trembling at the foreign sensation. “You wish to give yourself to me and I wish to make this as enjoyable as possible for you...”

Will's eyes opened, the brunette leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips, the gladiator swallowing the youth's moan as he slowly slid a finger inside the hot passage of Will's body, a groan in his own throat at the heat wrapped around his finger...

Hannibal felt Will's fingers grip his shoulders, the full lips against his going slack as he added another finger, gently scissoring them to open the younger man up. Pressing kisses down the slender neck, he added a third finger and watched as Will's teeth clamped down on his own bottom lip, blunt fingernails digging into his shoulders.

“Hannibal...please...I need you now...” He pleaded, rocking against the fingers, the strange but oh so pleasurable sensation not enough, he needed his warrior.

Withdrawing his fingers from Will's body, Hannibal poured more oil on his hands, moving his hands up and down his own cock, hissing at the contact as he slicked himself up. Holding the slender hips, he looked up at Will, holding the blue gaze.

“Slowly lower yourself onto me...you are in control...” Swallowing the brunette nodded and started to lower himself back down onto Hannibal's lap, the gladiator's arousal pressing against his entrance before breeching him, causing a sharp gasp as he was filled.

Hannibal tried to stifle his own moan as he felt Will's body surround him, the tight heat surrounding his aching cock. He had wanted this since he first laid eyes on the younger man on one of his visits. Before he had ever spoken to the brunette he had experienced many dreams of having the beautiful man writhing and moaning underneath him.

Will held still for a moment when their bodies were completely joined, the feeling of being filled by the man his heart belonged to almost too much as he felt large hands run up and down his back.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes...” Leaning forward, Will captured the Gaul's lips in his own, hands in the older man's hair, now falling out of the braid it was held in, strands brushing against the exquisite cheekbones. Moving back, Will lifted himself up and then back down, a breathy gasp pulled from his lungs as the hot steel-like cock moved in and out, setting his nerves on fire.

Hannibal believed that if he were to die now, he would be happy. The vision moving up and down on his cock, head tilted back, blue eyes closed, was all he could see. Will was everything, all he heard, tasted, felt...

Pulling the younger man towards him, Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's chest, just above his heart and bit the skin, causing Will to moan. He wanted to mark Will as his, somewhere that no one would see apart from them, a reminder whilst they were apart.

“Mine...” The gladiator growled, running his tongue along the rapidly forming bruise.

“Yours...” Shifting his hips, Will started to speed up his movements. “Gods...please...fuck me.”

As soon as the words had left his lips, he felt himself being rolled over, his beautiful warrior hovering over him as the older man lifted his legs over the broad shoulders. Moving forward, Hannibal angled himself to drive as deep as he could, the brunette arching off the bed with each thrust, arms holding onto Hannibal as if his life depended on it.

Sealing his lips across Will's, Hannibal braced himself either side of the younger man's body, moving in slow deep strokes, savouring every inch of the brunette's body against and around his own.

Will returned the kiss, knowing he was rapidly reaching his orgasm, his leaking arousal rubbing against Hannibal's groin as he moved inside him. Clenching his eyes shut, he moaned against the older man's mouth as his muscles started to tense around Hannibal, his toes curling against the warrior's shoulders as he moved.

“Hannibal...I'm close...”

“I am too _cupita_...” The Gaul whispered, pressing his face into the crook of Will's neck. “Cum for me...” Reaching down between them, Hannibal took hold of Will's erection, slowly stroking him.

“Oh gods!” Will gasped into his fist, his body tightening as he released, painting his stomach with his seed.

Hannibal growled as his cock was held in a vice like grip by Will's body as he orgasmed, the soft noises coming from those full pink lips sending him over the edge, spilling his own release into the panting brunette underneath him.

The room was silent save for their collective heavy breathing as heart rates slowed and focus was restored. Will looked up into the eyes of his gladiator, reaching up to brush the damp hair out of his face, fingers trailing down the sharp cheekbones and angular jaw.

“Thank you _amor_...”

Hannibal's maroon eyes swept over the thoroughly ravished young man underneath him, leaning into the fingers that caressed his face.

“Happy birthday _suavitas_...”

Slowly easing himself out of the brunette's body, Hannibal laid down next to him, their limbs entwining as they embraced.

Will rested his head against the furred chest of his lover, content to hear the steady thrum of his heartbeat under his ear as large calloused hands gently drew patterns on his back, the hot evening air balmy against their naked skin.

“I wish we didn't have to do this...” He said suddenly, looking up at Hannibal who raised a questioning eyebrow. “Sneak around I mean...”

“I know my love...but this is how it has to be...I am seen as an enemy of Rome, and therefore a slave...”

“Maybe Marius will let me buy you off him...I have been saving...” The younger man blushed slightly as the fingers on his back stilled for a moment. “I can't stand the thought of you being put in danger...”

“If you were to buy me, then what?”

“I would make you a free man of course, we could go away...live out our lives in peace together.”

Sighing, Hannibal sank against the pillow, pulling the youth closer to him.

“Peace...I hardly remember it.”

“We could do it...” Leaning on his elbow, Will carded a hand through the hair on his lover's chest. “I love you Hannibal, and giving myself physically to you only confirms that...”

“I love you too.” Pressing a kiss to the brunette's throat, the warrior held the slender body close to his own. “No matter what happens, I belong to you...body and soul.”

“And I you...” Will arched into the lips on his neck with a sigh. “I will ask Marius later...during the celebrations...”

Hannibal buried his head against Will's shoulder, breathing in the younger man's scent. He would soon have to return to the barracks and act as if nothing had happened. But if Will were able to buy him...

As a gladiator, he took every day as it came, knowing that each one could be his last. But now he had Will, things seemed brighter...his life had meaning again.

His heart did a small flip at the thought of being free...of being able to live out his days with the beautiful creature in his arms...The Gaul didn't want to get his hopes up, but the hope in his lover's eyes in turn made him believe this could be a very real future for them.

But for now, he was content to bask in the afterglow of their coupling and enjoy Will's body for a few more hours before he would have to slip away.

The sun would soon rise and the celebrations for Will's birthday would begin and maybe...just maybe, the gods would smile upon the lovers and set the wheels in motion for their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suavitas – Sweetness in Latin  
> Amor – Love in Latin  
> Cupita – Beloved/Loved One in Latin
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
